Collapsible beverage container holders are made available to users as promotional materials, from vendors, at dining and drinking establishments, and other venues. After being removed from a manufacturer's packaging and after use, collapsible beverage container holders often naturally expand and present difficulties for storing them in an orderly fashion. Currently, many end users, including eating and drinking establishments, store collapsible beverage container holders loosely on shelves, in drawers, in boxes or in baskets. Even when bundled together with elastic, tied, or twistable bundling devices, these stored collapsible beverage container holders are often disorderly, and are not readily available to dispense to a user.
Napkin holders of varying types are well known in the art, such as the napkin holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,242 to Trinidad and the sanitary napkin holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,695 to Borrero. These napkin and sanitary napkin holders often store napkins or sanitary napkins in a stacked configuration for dispensing to users. However, the dimensions of and the delivery mechanisms of current napkin holders are often wholly unsuitable to storing and dispensing collapsible beverage container holders. For example, many napkin holders have an opening which will not accommodate the insertion of or the removal of a collapsible beverage container holder. Napkin holders often lack a sufficient force delivery mechanism to maintain a collapsed and orderly state of a stack of collapsible beverage container holders. Additionally other difficulties presented by current napkin holders prevent their use with collapsible beverage container holders.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage and dispensing unit capable of storing and dispensing a plurality of collapsible beverage container holders in an orderly manner.